Stop
by Sinceritea
Summary: And even though my shield was built, the arrows of hurt were coming from myself. IchigoxRukia, a short one-shot.


Stop

sinceritea

Bleach

" FUCK YOU!"

I stared at him, attempting to remain calm but I had my own temper and my own fury and I wasn't about to be the one to take all his drama, no, I'd give him some of my own.

" Why don't you shut up, bastard?" I swore, furiously.

" Well, if you weren't gonna up and leave, all of a sudden, then I wouldn't be yelling now would I?" Ichigo sneered, his eyes bright and filled with a furious emotion that made my insides quiver with fear or something else, I didn't know.

I glared at him, and turned around. "This is for your own good, you should be thanking me!" I said rapidly, blinking back tears as I stalked to the closet I had lived in for what seemed like such a long time and pulled out the belongings I had accumulated in my stay here.

" MY own GOOD?" Ichigo nearly screamed. " Who are you to decide that? And what the fuck, your doing this only for yourself! You don't care about the people here and how they're going to suffer and-and-" He stuttered and I smiled, a bit sadly to myself.

He was maybe finally beginning to realize that I had no reason to stay here anymore. I was literally here because of Ichigo and Ichigo only. He could help his own family and friends out.

" Bye, Ichigo," I said softly. " You are a good-" I willed my heart to stay strong and ice cold. "...a good friend."

I could feel his eyes boring into my back, but I would not turn around lest something be revealed in the expressions on my face. For some reason, only around Ichigo was I not able to control that emotionless facial mask that I had permanently drilled onto my face since I was a little child. It slipped away, leaving my heart and soul bare to him and it scared me..

A lot more than I ever knew.

I slung the small pack over my shoulder and walked out the door, almost expecting him to reach out, take my shoulder, pull me back, something, something to call me back to him-

I almost wanted it.

But no hand came and no voice shouted for me to stay. He was quiet and still as I walked out the door, and down the hallway, not a peep came from him.

And I did not care if his family saw me, pain had enveloped me into a cloud of haziness I could not, for the life of me, break out of. And I knew I had gone weak, I had gone soft, I had given up-

And I walked out of his house, facing the blowing winds, pulling me in new directions away from the one thing that made my heart light up, made my breath quicken and my soul erupt into flames.

Why was I leaving? I had no idea. Inside I knew I was just afraid...and I knew I was changing and I was fearing these new steps in case it all backfired as it had so many times before..

My footsteps echoed in my head as I walked down the sidewalk, keeping my tears back, keeping my feelings back. And I reminded myself over and over, only a wall can protect you. Only a shield can protect you. Anything else leaves you open to the arrows of hurt that pieced anyone's flesh, even the strongest.

But my fists were trembling. My heart was aching.

And even though my shield was built, the arrows of hurt were coming from myself.

Before I could fall, I felt hands grab my shoulders and pull me around.

" Your a bitch," Was all I heard.

My eyes flew open and I looked at him, surprised. His mouth was quirked at the corners and he was shaking his head, like he had heard or seen something amusing.

" Ichigo.." I breathed out. Then I blinked. "What are you doing, following me? I told you I was leaving. You shouldn't be-"

" Don't tell me what I should or shouldn't do," Ichigo said, deathly serious as all amusement left his face. His orange hair and his flaming eyes did nothing to quench the ferocious anger that seemed to emanate from the tall boy and I felt myself backing away despite the months knowing him.

" Ichigo, please-" I started to say and then my breath was cut short as his hands cupped my cheeks. And I stared, in deep shock as he whispered, " Shut up before I make you shut up."

I stared at him, anger beginning to seep into me. " _Your _going to make _me _shut up?" I said, my voice getting steadily louder. " I want to see you try-"

But I had not expected him to lower his mouth onto mine. Nor did I expect myself to return his kiss. Nothing prepared me for the feelings, coursing through my body or heat of our bodies pressed against each other. And I was breathing heavily, between kisses and I felt as if all logical thought had flown out the window as again and again, I was drawn to his lips and drawn to his mouth and the warmth and the feelings and the heat and the lust and-

" S-Stop," I was able to rasp out but his lips had instead, descended upon my jaw line, dropping hot kisses along my neck and I was wondering how this happened, how this had occurred, had we both been hiding our desires from each other for so long? I pushed against him weakly, my body giving into his caresses, as I captured his lips and my hands moved across his body, and I felt the feeling of wanting to get closer, closer, deeper, more intimate, wanted to feel skin against skin, heat overflowing-

" STOP!" I cried.

He stopped, and then looked at me as if he was seeing a new person. Then I heard him distinctly swear, " Shit!" As he turned around and his hands went through his hair frustrated and I stared at him, breathing hard.

" Stop..." I whispered, my eyes turning to the ground.

" I'll stop," He said quietly.

" Stop..." I whispered again as I looked at him, with tears bright in my eyes. He came over to me, and his arms wrapped around me and once again, he mumbled, " I'll stop."

And I felt my heart beat slow and race and stop and come to life and I knew, I might as well stay.

a/n: well if there's a lack of bleach fanfictions, might as well add to them...


End file.
